1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a vehicle and, more particularly, to improving energy efficiency.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,320 discloses a control/display panel used in a forklift. The panel can be used by the operator to select different modes, such as maximum travel speed, maximum travel acceleration, lift speed. The display system can measure electric consumption. U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,106 discloses a rate of consumption gauge with variable rate of consumption limits. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0112383 discloses an operator selectable switch for vehicle performance routines of speed and amount of regenerative breaking. U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,437 discloses controlling a motor in a plurality of modes for efficiency maximization of power conversion. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,257,190 and 5,532,672 relate to information generated from a management system including battery charge, and vehicle travel feedback based upon battery charge.